City of Clary
by Ficsmith
Summary: Baiscally just a bunch of oneshots where Clary gets shagged. By everyone. MATURE CONTENT. idea was given by goldenhairedangel
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is basically a bunch of oneshots where everyone fucks Clary, because, if you've read any of my storys, Clary meh bitch :) btw, Clary just wont be a virgin this story, because its a pain in the ass to write a loosing virginity scene every chapter. anywas, enjoy, you sick, perverted bastards! ;)

CHAPTER 1(the green house scene from CoB)

***CLARY***

Clary and Jace were walking out of the greenhouse when Clary saw the knife Jace had been useing to cut apples on the floor. She jerked aside hastily to avoid it and Jace caught her. She turned to apologize and suddenly found his mouth hard against hers. She looked up into his golden eyes in surprise for a moment, before her green ones fluttered shut.

Jace wrapped his arms around her and molded her body to his. Clary wound her fingers into his golden locks and pulled slightly, making him growl. He tugged her downwards, and soon she was underneath him, his long fingers pulling up her shirt. It slipped over her head and flew off somewhere. She almost ripped Jace's shirt in her haste to get it off and he chuckled, slipping it off his chest, "Eager are we, Red?"

Clary only whimpered in response as she took in his beautifully scuplted chest. She ran her hands down his abs, nails scraping lightly. Joace groaned and reached behind her to undo her bra. He tore if off in frustration when it got stuck. Dipping his head down, Jace took one of her perky nipples in his mouth, bitting and nipping softly. Clary moaned and weaved her fingers into his hair, her head lolling back.

Clearly not in the mood for much foreplay, Clary pulled his head back up to kiss him as her fingers desperatly undid his jeans. He shimmied out of them and took off his boxers as well, his pride standing at attention. Reaching back, he brought out a condom from a pocket in his jeans and tore it with his teeth, slipping it on.

He grinded his manhood against her clit, makeing her buck up into him. Clary's core was soaked and Jace plunged in. Clary gasped and wrapped her arms around his strong back. Jace started slow not breaking eye contact with her and steadilly speeding up.

Soon, he was pounding away into her warmth as Clary cried out his name, "Jace! Jace! Oh God Jace!"

"Clary, your so tight!", he grunted, going inhumally fast,

"Harder!", Clary begged, lifting her hips to meet his with every thrust.

Her back arched off the floor and her emerald eyes rolled back into her head. She scremed his name and Jace's thrust became sloppy as he emptied into the condom. Slumping down next to her, they both caught their breath for a few minutes.

"Hello? Who's there?", Hodge's voice called out. They scrambled to their feet and Jace huridlly put on pants while Clary shugged on Jace's much larger shirt. They snached up their cloths, as Hodge's footsteps got closer,

"Run!", Jace hissed. Thet took off down the stair, and Clary couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle as they ran down the halls of the Institue half naked.

AN: tell me, who should do Clary next, and how? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

Clary was in the training room, just finishing warming up. Looking around, she decided to practice archery. Walking over, she chose a bow and a few arrows. Clary stood in front of the targets and loaded an arrow. She focused on the target and fired. The arrow hit the wall behind it.

Loading another arrow, she shot again. This time, it soared above the target. Cursing under her breath, Clary loaded another arrow and fired. The arrow fell short.

"Your know your supposed to hit the target, right?", a voice from behind her asked.

Clary whirled around to see Alec leaning against the door to the training room with a raised eyebrow. "Yes", she huffed.

Determined to hit the target now, Clary loaded an arrow and fired. It sank into one of the punching bags. "Son of a BITCH", Clary exlaimed, exasperated.

"I can't watch this", Alec said, shaking his head and coming forward, "First of all, you'r holding the bow wrong, and you'r to tense"

He stood behind her and wrapped his muscled arms around Clary to ajust her hands on the bow, "Hold it here, and grab the arrow like this", he showed Clary how to load the arrow, then helping her pull it back, his big hands completely covering hers.

"Concentrate on where you want the arrow to hit. Now take a deep breath, and fire as you release"

Clary tried hard to focus, but found it very hard with Alec's warm breath blowing over her neck. "Relax", he murmered into her ear.

Clary relaxed against Alec's chest and realeased the arrow. It hit the target.

Grinning triumphantly, Clary craned her head up to thank Alec. She found herself staring right into his blue eyes, his face direclty in front of hers. Her words dying in her throat, Clary swallowed heavily. Alec leaned down to press his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Dropping the bow, Clary turned to face him. Alec put his hands on her thighs and hitched her up so Clary had no choice but to wrap her legs and arms around him to keep from falling.

He carried her to the wall and slammed them agianst it, mouths moving wildly. Clary managed to break the kiss for a moments, "Wait! Aren't you...?"

"Gay? Yes, but just because I perfer men, doesn't mean I can't have a good time with a girl"

"Okay", their lips connected again. Knowing that anyone could come in at any moment and catch them made the sense of urgency even more acute. Clary tugged off his shirt and threw it away somewhere. Alec almost ripped her shirt off and reached behind her to (attempt to) undo her bra. Clary giggled at his frustrated look,

"It opens from the front", she said.

"Oh", Alc said sheepishly. He finnaly got it off and froze, staring at her chest with a fasinated look on his face.

"What?", Clary laughed, "Never seen boobs before?"

"No actually. Only time I've been with a girl was drunk at a club, and she kept her shirt on. Can I touch them?"

"Of course"

Alec reached up and cupped Clary's breasts, fondleing them. Clary let her head fall back against the wall with a small sigh. Alec caught sight of her nipples, and rolled them between his fingers untill they were hard. Clary gasped as he pinced one particularly hard.

Just then, Alec's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, putting it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Alec, we're going to Taki's in fifteen. Be ready", Jace said from the other end of the phone.

"Got it, be there soon"

"And have you seen Clary anywhere? Can't find her"

"She's with me, we're... training"

"K. Tell her to come too"

"K bye"

Alec dropped his phone to the pile of cloths on the floor, "Ten minutes", Clary said.

The urgency was back as Clary undid his pants and shoved them down his legs. They bunched around Alec's ankles and he quickly got Clary out of her sweat pants and shoes. Wrapping her legs around him one again, Alec pushed inside her without preamble. Clary gasped and Alec grunted.

He set off at a rapid pace, effectivly screwing Clary into the wall. Clary moaned with each thrust, digging her nails into his back. She felt herself near the edge of oblivion and kissed him hard. They fought for dominance and Alec won.

Clary threw back her head, "Alec! By the angel, don't stop!"

She came with a scream, clamping around Alec. Alec grunted, "Shit! CLARY!", he climaxed with a shout.

They slumped against each other, leaning on the wall, "Well", Clary said when she caught her breath, "That was fun"

"Yeah", Alec nodded and slipped out of her, setting her on the ground. They got dressed again and set off for Taki's.

When they got there, Jace was looking at them incredulously, "What?", Alec asked.

"Dude! Next time, hang up the phone!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***CLARY***

Everyone was at Magnus's house, partying like no tomarrow. Jace was in a corner making out with a farie, Izzy was dancing with a werewolf, Simon was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking akward and Alec had left an hour ago. Clary sat on a couch with a drink in hand.

Glancing over to the bar area, Clary saw Magnus leaning against it, staring intently at her. Blushing, Clary looked away and sipped her drink. The seat beside her dipped slightly and she turned her head to see Magnus smirking at her, "You know, at a party, people usually... party"

Rolling her eyes, Clary just shrugged, "Not really my thing"

Magnus gasped, "Blasphamy! You are at my party, and therefore, you will party"

Clary attempted to raise an eyebrow, "Or what?"

"Or I will unleash a mountain of glitter upon you"

"I'm scared"

Raising an eyebrow, Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying. Suddenly, Clary was COVERED in glitter. Eyes widening Clary jumped of the couch, wiping gltter off her face, "What the-"

"You asked for it", Magnus shrugged, "It wont hurt your eyes though. And it's edible"

"Why?"

He only stood up, holding out his hand, "If you agree to party, I will remove some of the glitter", he offered.

"Majority", Clary barganed.

"Fine", he snapped his fingers. Most of the glitter disappeared, but she was still almost a sparkly as Magnus himself (which was quite a feat).

Magnus waved her over to the bar, "Come on; you need to be drunk"

Sighing in defeat, Clary followed him.

***TIME SKIP***

An hour later, Clary and Magnus were both drunk of their asses. Magnus was singing 'Let it Go' at the top of his lungs while Clary was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. Magnus got to the chorus,

"LeT It GOOooOOO! LEt IT gOOoooO! CaN't HolD it baCK any MOOoooORE!"

Clary fell off her seat laughing. It was getting more and more difficult to breath as Clary gasped,

"That... was... HALARIOUS"

Magnus bowed dramatically as a few drunk werewolfs cheered.

Clary managed to calm down, and giggling, she pulled herself back to her feet. Magnus sat down again and grabbed Clary's drink, downing the rest of it, "Hey", Clary pouted, "I was gonna drink that"

"I know", Magnus smiled crookedly, "But I drank it first"

"Let's dance", Clary suddenly exlaimed. Magnus clapped exitedly and followed her to the dance floor. They danced together for a few songs untill a tall, handsome farie butted in,

"Mind if I borrow the little lady?", he asked Magnus.

"Actually-"

"Great", he took Clary in his arms and whisked her away. Laughing, Clary let him grind against her slowly, hands roaming. When one got to her breast, her laughter faded into a small moan. The farie grinned at her. He turned her around, grinding harder into her from behind.

Clary let her head fall back to his chest and grinded back against him, the beatof the music speeding up. His hands moved up her chest, untill her grabbed her breast roughly. Clary gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure, "Wanna go back to my place?", he asked into her ear.

Before she could answer, the warm body behind her was gone, as well as his hands. Clary turned around to see Magnus gripping him by his shirt, furious. Pulling back a fist, he slammed it into the faries nose. There was a crack and the fey crumpled to the ground. Magnus turned back to Clary, who swallowed at the fire blazing in his cat eyes, "My room. Now", he ground out.

Obediantly following him, Clary stepped into the fabulously decorated room. Before she could even ask what was up with Magnus, she was pinned gainst the wall with Magnus's lips hard against her own. She responed instantly, winding her fingers into his sparkly hair. Magnus pulled back, breathing heavily, "Were you going to go home with that fey?", he demanded.

"Um..I-I don't...", she faded off at his expression, "Yea", she said quietly.

Magnus frowned, "From now on, you will only leave with me. I'll make sure", his mouth crashed against hers again. Clary moaned and opened her mouth eagerly to him. He hitched her up and she had to wrap her legs around him to keep from falling.

He slid off her shirt and ripped her bra off. Their lips colliding again, Clary reached down to frantically undo his skinny jeans. He shrugged out of them and took off his sparkly shirt. Holding her to him, Magnus quickly made his way over to the bed and dropped Clary to it. Magnus got on his knees and leaned back, undoing Clary's pants and tossing them over his shoulder. Her panties went next and Clary gasped as the cold air hit her sensitive skin.

Magnus examined her carefully and Clary subconsiously pressed her legs together. Magnus placed a hand on each of her knees, "Spread your legs, my dear", he murmered.

Clary slowly opened them and gasped as Magnus ran a finger down her slit, making a noise of approval in the back of his throat. Ducking down, he blew a cold breath over Clary's soaked enterance, making her moan, "I will show you such pleasure, you will scream loud enough for someone to hear you from the Institue", he promised.

Clary cried out as his tounge hit her clit. Magnus pinned her hips down with one hand, the other sliding a finger into her. Clary bucked upward and gripped the bedsheets hard. Magnus finger-fucked her as he sucked and nipped at her clit. It wasn't long before Clary was gasping for breath, one of her hands reaching up to grasp her breast. "M-Magnus! Magnus! AH! M-more, please!"

Clary reached down and pushed his head away, "I need you, please!"

Magnus shed his boxers quickly and pushed inside her. Clary almost screamed as he set off at a fast pace almost instantly. Magnus wasn't jaw-droppingly big, but DAMN did he know how to use it.

Clary wrapped her arms around him, kissing him frantically. After a while, he seemed to get bored of this position and flipped them over. Shifting so that he was sitting up, he placed her so she was riding him.

Clary rocked her hips against his, placing her hands on his tan chest. Magnus snapped his fingers and a cowgirl hat appeared in his hand. Clary laughed as he placed it on her head.

Closing her eyes, Clary let herself get lost in the sensations as she bounced on Magnus. Said warlock leaned over to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking softly. Clary moaned loudly, speeding up her movements.

Magnus gripped her hips as he thrusted up in time with her. Clary gasped as she got closer and closer, "Magnus! Magnus, I-I'm gonna- MAGNUS!"

She threw her head back and screamed. Magnus grunted and held Clary's body to his as he spilled into her. Clary slumped to his chest, exausted. Magnus moved so he was lying beside her and curled his body around her, spooning. The cowgirl hat disapeared as Clary closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

Clary walked inside her room and fell face first in the bed, absolutley exausted from training all day. Jace had insisted on pushing her to the absolute limit and she felt like her limbs were made of lead. Or jelly. Lead limb jelly.

As she was contemplating how horrible that would taste, Clary heard the door open, but didn't bother to move. They closed the door and sat beside her on the bed, "Hi Clary", Isabelle said.

"Mmfff"

"What?"

Clary turned her head to the side enough to say, "Go way. Tired"

"That is exactly why I am here", she proclaimed, "I have discovered something, and have decided to master it"

"What is it?", Clary asked despite knowing she was only encouraging her.

"Massage therapy!"

"What? You want to learn how to give someone a MASSAGE? Why?"

"Because! I saw the mundanes doing it and I thought, 'if they can do, why can't I?' I am going to master it!"

"Just like you mastered cooking", Clary mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it, Fray", Izzy growled.

"So what does this have to do with me?", Clary asked, wanting to get to sleeping.

"Well, I've taken a class or two on it, but havn't actually GIVEN a massage yet"

"And you want me to be your lab rat?"

"Please? I promise it won't be THAT bad"

"But I'm tired and I just got done training", Clary groaned.

"Exactly! Perfect time! Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Clary sighed dramatically, "Fiiiiiiiiinnnnnne"

Izzy grinned and clapped exitedly, "Yay! Lay down in the middle of the bed on your stomach and put your arms at your sides"

Clary did this, "You better not permamantly injure my back, Lightwood", she warned.

"Don't worry", Izzy said as she took off Clary's socks and shoes and straddled her back, "Ready?"

"Sure. By the way, why didn't you just offer a massage to Simon? I'm sure he'd be more... than... willing...", Clary trailed off as Isabelle started to work Clary's tensed muscles with her strong shadowhunter hands.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah..."

Izzy kneaded her shoulders and neck, working out cramps Clary didn't even know were there. Clary accidently let a small moan slip out of her. Izzy chuckled and Clary could preactically sense her smirk. She lightly smacked Isabelle's leg with her hand, which was almost completly pinned to her side, "Shut up"

After a little while, Izzy stopped and Clary made to get up, assuming she was done. Izzy gently but firmly pushed her back to the bed, "Where do you think your going? I'm far from done with you"

Clary shivered slightly and layed back down obediantly. Izzy grabbed the hem of her shirt and Clary jerked in surprise, "Izzy? What are yo-"

"Relax, Clary", Isabelle said, "It's part of the massage, trust me"

Clary reluctantly let the other girl slip her shirt off, then moving to her pants, taking them off as well. Clary turned bright red under Isabelle's intense stare she could feel drilling into her. Izzy's hands were back on her lower back, moving downward.

After those muscles had been effectivly rendered to jelly, Izzy grasped Clary's foot in her hand, kneading the muscles. Clary's light giggle turned into a soft moan. Her moans grew a little louder as Izzy worked her way up her leg, towards the junction between them.

Clary's breathing grew a little uneven as she neared her core, but just before she got there, she moved back to the begining of her other foot. "Am I good at this?", Isabelle asked.

"Fuck... yes", Clary managed.

Izzy's hands dissapeared for a moment, "I brought something for this", she popped the lid off something and Clary felt a thick, warm liquid pur onto her back. Isabelle rubbed the oil into Clary's back and legs, elicting a small moan from the redhead.

She flipped her over so that Clary was on her back, facing upward. She let her green eyes drift closed as Isabelle started on her stomach. "Mind if I take this off?", Isabelle murmered into her ear, fiddling with the hem of Clary's sports bra. She swallowed nervously and nodded. When it dissapeared, Clary tensed instinctivly, "Relax", Isabelle whispered. Clary opened her eyes to see Isabelle lean back up and take the bottle of massage oil and pour more onto Clary's stomach.

She rubbed it in, doing the same things to Clary's stomach as she had her back. Clary let her eyes close again and rolled her head back with a small sigh. Izzy's hands got closer to Clary's breasts and her hands enveloped them. Clary sucked in a breath and the other girl kneaded them. Clary noticed how they were a perfect handfull for Izzy, but though in general quickly flew out the window.

Isabelle chuckled at Clary's moan and she moved her hands back down the smaller girl's torso. Clary whimpered as the cool air hit her nipples, the oil making them hyper-sensetive and pebbled.

Izzy's hands continued there path downward untill she was met with Clary's soaked panties. "Wet are we?", Izzy smirked and rubbed her forcefullly.

Clary gasped and bucked her hips up. Izzy leaned down so she was just inches in front of Clary's face, green eyes locking with brown, "Tell me you want me", Isabelle murmered.

"I-I want you"

Isabelle crashed their lips together, tounges exploring. Clary arched her back so she was pressed agianst Izzy. The older girl parted their lips to move quickly down her body, ripping off Clary's ruined panties. Clary cried out in ectasy as Isabelle wasted no time, going down on Clary like a pro.

Clary's hips bucked as she withered under Isabelle, crying out her name. Before she could cum, Izzy moved back up her and placed her elbows on either side of Clary's head. Clary was about to protset when Izzy rolled her hips against her.

Eyes rolling up, Clary clung to Izzy with her arms wrapped around her back, mouths colliding again. Izzy gasped and moaned with Clary. Clary felt the coil in her stomach tighten as she dragged her nails down Izzy's back. The other girl hissed as she slammed her hips against Clary.

Clary's back arched as she cried out in pleasure, coming apart. Izzy moaned loudly as she collasped to the side of Clary. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Izzy lazily pressed her lips to Clary's, "That was one hell of a massage", Clary mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

Clary awoke with a small groan, feeling slight pain in her wrists and ankles. She attempted to roll over, but found she couldn't move more than a little. Opening her eyes she looked around to find herself in her room at the Institute, tied spread-eagle to her bed and completely naked.

As soon as this settled in, Clary began to jerk on her bonds, trying in vain to get loose. A chuckle from the shadows made her freeze, "About time you awoke, little sister", Jonathan walked into her line of sight, wearing a smirk.

"What the fuck, Jonathan?", she demanded, "Let me go"

"Now, just why would I do that?", her brother raked his eyes down her exposed body, causing Clary to blush despite herself. Clary took a deep breath, preparing to scream for help, when Jonathan suddenly burst out laughing, "Do you take me for a fool, Clarissa? There are scilencing runes on every wall in this room, including your locked door"

Clary's scream died on her lips and Jonathan's laughter faded, a lustful look replacing it. Clary swallowed nervously, "Just- what do you want, Jonathan?", she demanded, squrming.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, why don't you take a wild guess? Here, I'll even give you a hint", Jonathan reached into a small bag at his feet and pulled out a not-so-small dildo.

Clary paled, her mouth going dry. Jonathan smirked again and grabbed the bag before advancing on her. He stood beside the bed and brushed some red hairs out of Clary's face, looking at her hungrily.

His hand caressed down her freckled face. As his hand came near her mouth, Clary attempted to bite it. Jonathan pulled it back and frowned disaprovinly, "Bad girl, Clarissa", he tsked.

Reaching out, he twisted her nipple harshly. Clary cried out in pain and surprise, and the smallest bit of arousal.

Jonathn shed his shoes and socks, then his shirt. Clary tried her hardest to not look at his muscled chest, but found it extreamly dificult.

Jonathan chuckled and moved to between her legs, examining her core lustfully, "Mine", he growled, "All mine", he grabbed the dildo and pressed it to Clary's clit and turned it on. Clary gasped and tried to shy away from him. Jonathan only turned it up and pressed it harder against her.

A small mewl escaped Clary, followed by a bright blush. Jonathan grinned and started to push it into her. Clary's eyes fluttered shut as he eased it into her. When it was all the way in, he pulled it back just as slowly, only to slam it back into her at full speed.

Clary cried out as he did it again and again. Moans tumbled out of her with each intrusion. She threw back her head, feeling herself near the edge of oblivion. Jonathan leaned over her, bracing himself with one hand while the other fucked her with the toy.

He kissed her harshly and Clary bucked into his misitrations, hating herslf for kissing him back.

Jonathan pulled back enough to move his head to her breasts, sucking and biting at them. Clary's back arched as she rocked her hips, moaning loudly. At last, Clary screamed out and convulsed, then falling back to the bed.

Jonathan grinned at her horrified expression and pulled the dildo away, causing Clary to squeal softly.

He got off the bed, undoing his pants and discarding them. His boxers went next and Clary's emerald eyes widened, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

Jonathan got back on the bed and held her hips firmly, lineing himself up, "Please don't", Clary tried, but jerked and screamed as Jonathan slammed home with one well-aimed thrust.

He grunted and began to move, not holding back in the slightest, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Clary's hips. After a while of trying to resist him, Clary finnaly gave in and moaned his name, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts.

Once Jonathan realized she was now willing, he reached back to untie her legs, which wrapped around his waist. He leaned over her, one hand bracing himself beside her head and the other groping her chest, pinching and pulling her nipples, "You like that, don't you little sister?", he growled into her ear.

She nodded frantically, moaning with each thrust, "Answer me!", he grunted.

"YES! Oh, Jonathan, right there! Oh don't stop, don't stop!", she gasped out.

He reached down to sink his demon-like teeth into her neck. Clary cried out in pleasure as he pulled away and licked the blood off her pale neck.

"Say my name", he managed to growl.

"J-Jon... Jonat-than! JONATHAN!", Clary came around him, moaning loudly and high-pitched.

Jonathan grunted out her name, before collasping beside her. After a few moments, he reached up to undo the ropes bounding her wrist and flipped her over to her stomach. He growled into her ear, "Ready for round two?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***CLARY***

Clary sat on Simon's couch next to him, both concentrating hard. Simon's fingers desperatly danced over his controller, "NO! How are so good at this!?", he shouted in defeat.

The T.V. screen blinked 'PLAYER 2 WINS' off and on. Clary fist-pumped triumphantly, "HA! Suck it!"

"Best seven out of ten?", Simon asked.

"Nah, lets take a break from gaming. I'm getting tired", Cary had managed to get some free time from training and had decided to spend some time with Simon, just like the good ol' days.

Simon shrugged and stood up, going into his room. Clary grabbed her pajamas and stepped into the bathroom to change. She came back out in short shorts and a cami. Simon had changed as well and was in sweats and a gamer T-shirt.

Clary crawled into bed beside her best freind and curled up almost completely on his unmoving, cold chest. Simon suddenly tensed and moved Clary away, rolling over away from her.

"Simon? What's wrong?", she asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just... you should probably sleep on that side of the bed..."

"What? Of course not! What's the matter?", Clary grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a sitting position. His fangs were poking out of his mouth and his fists gripped the sheets,

"I'm fine, just a little... hungry"

Clary sucked in a breath, "But... don't you have food in the fridge?", she asked, confused.

"I ran out a yesterday, but havn't had time to pick up any more"

"Oh", they sat in silence for a few moments, Simon refusing to look at her and Clary thinking, "Well... if you want you could... you know-"

"NO", Simon exlaimed, "I'm not going to bite you!"

"Oh come on", Clary argued, "Your my best freind, and if I can keep you from going hungry, then I will!"

Simon shook his head, "No, I won't ask you for that"

"Your not asking, I'm insisting", Clary said firmly. She gathered her crimson hair over one shoulder, exposing the left side of her creamy neck to Simon, "I trust you not to take to much", she said gently.

"I don't know...", he said hesitantly.

Clary sighed and suddenly swung her leg over Simon so she was stradling him. She pressed her neck to Simon's mouth, "Just a little", she murmered in his ear.

Simon sucked in a shaky breath, "... this will only hurt for a second", his fangs shot out and sank into Clary's neck.

She yelped softly at the sting, but it quickly turned into a moan. Pleasure coursed through her as Simon drank and she gripped her shirt tightly. Heat shot to her core as her mind clouded over with lust. Clary moved her hips against Simon's, desperate for friction. Simon groaned and pulled away from her, "Clary-"

Clary slammed her lips against Simon's, still grinding against him. Simon froze in shock for all of two seconds before responding eagerly. Clary could taste her own blood on his lips but couldn't bring herself to care through the haze of lust over her.

Simon managed to pull away for a moment, "Clary, are you sure about this?", he asked.

Clary almost ripped his shirt off, "Fuck me, Si", she whimpered in his ear.

Simon gripped her hips hard, "No", he said. He flipped them over so he was hovering over her, "I'm not going to fuck you, Clary. I'm going to make love to you", he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. Clary's heart melted at his words, but went into a frezy at his next ones, "And then I'm going to fuck you"

"When did you get so brave?", she giggled. Simon smiled sheepishly and ducked down to kiss her again. This time, it was slow and passionate and the lust faded from Clary. Though not entirley gone, it was replaced with love.

Simon moved down her neck, leaving kisses and sucking gently at her pulse point. Clary moaned soflty as he grabbed her shirt hem. After getting a nod from Clary, Simon pulled it over her head.

His eyes fixed on her breasts until he leaned in to kiss and suck them. Clary's head fell back with a moan and her fingers wound through his hair. Simon eventually moved down her body, leaving kisses as he went untill he came to the hem of her shorts. He slid them and her panties down her legs, then shruging off his own sweats.

Clary kissed him slowly and passionatly as he slid into her. She moaned soflty and Simon grunted. Clary wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he picked up the pace slightly.

Simon was holding her carfully as if she woud break, keeping his thrusts slow and even. The little redhead mewled with every thrust as Simon drew out every sound he could from her.

Soon, Simon's thrusts became uneven and quick as Clary kissed him. Simon cried out her name for everyone to hear as he finished. He collasped beside Clary, who had a lazy grin on her face, "Did that just happen?", Simon murmered.

"Yeah...", Clary whispered. Simon held her close to him,

"I love you"

"I love you too", Clary mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***CLARY***

Clary wandered into Simon's apartment, looking for said vampire. Isabelle had convinced her to go clubbing with her tonight so Clary wanted Simon to suffer with her, "Simon?", she called quietly. No answer.

Clary headed for his room. As she neared it, she heard voices coming from the door across from his. Clary remembered that Jordan was Simon's roommate and figured they might be talking in there.

Without bothering to knock, Clary opened the door, "Si- BY THE ANGEL! I'VE BEEN BLINDED!", she stumbled back with her hands over her eyes, away from the scene of Jordan and Maia fucking like animals.

Clary backed against the wall, "S-sorry, I was just looking for Simon I-I'll be going", she stammared, hands still covering her vision.

***JORDAN AND MAIA***

Jordan and Maia were on his bed, screwing like nobody's buisness. Although latley, it seemed to be geting a little boring, "J-Jordan?", Maia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we- FUCK- need something to... I don't know... spice- ooooohhhh- up our... sex life?", she managed to gasp out.

"Yeah", he agreed, "I mean, it's great and all, but it's been getting a little... boring", Jordan admitted.

"But what?", she thought aloud, "OOOHH! I know!"

"What?"

"A threesome!"

Jordan's eyebrows shot up, "Thats actually a good idea. With who though?"

"Hmmm...", Maia thought.

Just then, the door opened and Clary Fray walked in, "Si- BY THE ANGEL! I'VE BEEN BLINDED!" she slapped her hands over her eyes and stumbled back, hitting the wall, "S-sorry, I was just looking for Simon I-I'll be going now", she stammared

Jordan looked at Maia who had a devilish grin on her face. Jordan smirked back and they both got off the bed, advancing on an unsuspecting Clary.

Clary turned to hurry away when Jodan got behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, holding her in place. Clary froze, "Wha- MMFF!"

Maia got in front of her and pressed her lips against the redheads. Clary tensed up immediantly in confusion. Maia pulled away and removed Clary's hands from in front of her eyes and smirked down at her.

Clary swallowed nervously and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Maia again.

Jordan moved his hands to grasp her breasts through her shirt, causing her to gasp, but she was still tense. Maia pulled back, "Just go with it, Clary", she almost commanded.

***CLARY***

Clary blushed bright red as Maia started to peel off her shirt and it suddenly became noticed that Clary was the only one with cloths on. Clary could feel Jordan's hard on poking her back and tried not to notice Maia's breasts pressed against hers.

Maia tugged off Clary's shirt, 'what the fuck?', Clary thought, 'might as well'. She kissed Maia back. This seemed to encourage the couple and Jordan moved his hand to Clary's heat.

Maia and Jordan giuded her back into the bedroom untill Clary was suddenly shoved onto the bed. She looked up at them in surprise to see both werewolfs smirking down at her.

Maia got her out of her jeans and soaked panties and knelt between her legs which were hanging off the edge of the bed. Clary's green eyes widened and she gasped. Jordan chuckled and moved so he was straddling her face, manhood right in front of her.

Clary took the hint and covered the tip with her mouth. Jordan groaned and Maia added a finger to her misistrations. Clary took more and more of Jordan in her mouth, moaning frequently.

Before to long Clary came with a whimper and Maia pulled away licking her lips. Jordan got off of Clary before he could finish. Maia kissed Clary and literally tore off her bra, taking her breasts in her hands.

Maia pulled Clary up to allow Jordan to lay down on the bed, manhood standing at attention. She then moved Clary so she was straddling Jordan's face, acing Maia who slid herself down on Jordan's length. All three moaned as Jordan started on Clary and Maia rocked her hips.

Maia leaned forward to capture Clary in a kiss, hands moving up to fondle her breasts. Clary did the same.

After a while, Clary was moaning and whipering, rocking her hips. She moved her hands to cling to Maia's shoulders, burying her face in her neck. Maia chuckled and sucked and kissed her neck.

Jordan's thrusts up into Maia were getting faster and faster and Maia responded just as eagerly. Clary came first, crying out in ecstasy and falling limp against Maia, who came as well shortly after. They both got off Jordan and got tp their knees on the side of the bed.

Jordan half sat up- half layed down as Clary and Maia took turns licking up his shaft. Maia took him in her mouth and Clary took his balls into hers. Before too long, Jordan's face was twisted in pleasure and he moved the girls back. Clary and Maia waited with their mouths open as Jordan pumped himself with his hand, grunting loudly as he came. They tried to catch as much as they could in their mouths and Maia and Clary french kissed.

Jordan moved under the covers and both girls curled up on either side, his arms around them.

AN: Apologies for the lateness, but I have two announcements. 1; I will be (trying to) updating this on Saturday as well as Wendsday. And 2; I am working on a Climon fic! Finally, right? Though it might take a while since it's going to be a historical fic and I still need to do some research on that time periode.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Fair warning, this might be a little messed up...

CHAPTER 8

***VALENTINE***

Valentine quietly snuck inside the New York Institue, determined to find his daughter. He refused to let her slip out of his grasp again.

He silently opened a door and poked his head in to see if Clarissa was there. Only the Lightwood girl. Next door was her brother and then Jace. Finally, at the end of the hall he found her.

Valentine quietly opened and shut the door behind him, drawing a silencing rune on it before turning to look upon his daughter. Clarissa was sprawled on the bed on top of the covers in an oversized T- shirt and... nothing else. The shirt had ridden up to expose the hem of her panties.

Her firey hair was fanned out beneath her and her face was peacful and inoccent. Valentine aproached and gently caressed her cheek, admiring her creamy skin with a dusting of freakles. She was a younger, more beautiful Jocelyn.

He jerked away when she stirred, but she only shifted positions, causing her shirt to ride up more as she did so. To her father's surprise, Clarissa let out a soft moan. Then another untill it became clear Clarissawas having a... certain dream.

Valentine watched, transfixed as her head fell to the side and her hips bucked slightly into the air. Almost of it's own accord, Valentine's hand made it's way to the junction between his daughter's milky thighs. He rubbed her softly and a slightly louder moan came from Clarissa.

Growing bolder, he took her panties and slid them off her legs. Clarissa didn't notice and opened her legs a bit wider. For a moment, Valentine was stopped by morals and the law. These things, however, were cast away as soon as the next moan escaped Clarissa.

Valentine pushed a finger into her young core and almost groaned himself upon finding how tight she was. Clarissa mewled and bucked her hips.

Rubbing her clit with his thumb, Valentine began to move his finger, adding another after a short while. He soon had her gasping and Valentine added his other two fingers. Her moans getting louder, her could tell Clarissa was about to cum.

Suddenly, her emerald eyes snapped open. Valentine tried to move his hand away in surprise, but she cried out, her small hand shooting out to pull it closer. Valentine's eyebrows shot up as she rode his hand through her orgasm, screaming out.

As soon as she was finished, Valentine's battle gear hit the floor.

AN: I couldn't continue, but I was out of decent ideas *shrugs guitily* also, I COMPLETLEY forgot about Twisted and The Angels Angel! I'll try to update by tomorrow at least


	9. Chapter 9

AN: almost EVERYONE wanted another ClaryxValentine one soooo here!

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

When she saw her father's battle gear hit the ground, Clary knew she was in for it. Though, she wasn't exactly sure weather that was good or bad at this point...

Valentine dropped his boxers, effectivly snapping Clary out of her thoughts. Her mouth went dry as he got on the bed. She sat up immediantly, "Wait, stop!"

Valentine raised his eyebrows, "Stop? That's not quite what you were implying a few minutes ago while you were riding my hand"

Clary blushed brightly and turned her head away in shame. Valentine reached out to grab the hem of her over-sized shirt that she had slept in. Clary's small artist hands wrapped around his wrists, futily trying to stop him, "Get away Valentine-"

Valentine's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him, "I do not know when the mundanes decided to start adressing their parents by their names, but I, personaly, will not tolerate such disrespect", he growled, "You will call me Father- or better yet, Daddy", he grinned.

Clary swallowed nervously, but couldn't help but get a little wet at the prospect. "Understand?", he murmered in her ear, but his grip on her chin tightened slightly, enough to warn her.

"Y-yes... Daddy", she whimpered.

"Good girl", he captured her lips hotly and then almost ripped her shirt off. His calloused hands enveloped her perky breasts and Clary couldn't help but moan into her father's mouth.

He pushed her so that she was laying down again spread her legs for him to pillage. Clary knew that she should be fighting, screaming, resisting, but she couldn't muster the will power to resist her father anymore.

Valentine suddenly impaled her, drawing a half-scream from the girl. He began to move at a steady pace, much more expirianced than Jace and esspecialy Alec.

Clary mewled with each thrust, gripping his marked biceps hard. Valentine smirked and reached down to play with her clit. Clary's eyes screwed up and she trashed her head on her pillow.

Valentine began to speed up, his breathing becoming laboured. Clary began to moan with each thrust and when he angled his hips slightly she screamed as he hit her sweet spot.

Valentine seemed to take note of this and made sure to hit it with each thrust.

His hips snapped into hers with enough force to rock the bed into the wall. "Do you like that, Clarissa? Like it when your Daddy fucks you into your bed?", he grunted.

Clary nodded frantically, "Yes! Yes, I love it, Daddy!", she cried.

"Good girl. That's what you are, isn't it? Daddy's little girl. His little whore"

Clary was beyond coherent speech at this point and could only moan and gasp.

Valentine grunted loudly and slammed into her a few more times, before giving a gruttle shout and cumming. Clary could only see white as her body spasmed in an earth shattering orgasm.

They both fell to the bed and the last thing Clary saw before she passed out was Valentine kissing her softly on the forehead.

AN: Okay, 2 things: 1; This kind of inspired me to do an actualy fic on Clary/Valentine/ possibly Jonathan, but plot ideas, I have none. If you want to see me do one, PM me or reveiw an idea and I might be able to get something out as a Christmas gift :)

2; next chapter I have plans for a gang bang, who should be in it?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This one is going to be strictly downworlders, but if I do another at a later date (in a few chapters)I'll make it shadowhunters

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

Everyone was at Pandimonium, just having a good time. Everyone meaning, Downworlders only exept Clary. All the other shadowhunters were out hunting demons, and Clary had figured she would be more usefull just staying out of the way, so she went clubbing.

Clary lookedaround the not-very-crowded dance floor, recognizing a few faces. Meliorn, Magnus, Rapheal and Jordan were drinking and dancing. Clary leaned back on the bar and downed a shot.

Rapheal waltzed over, "What a shame to see such a pretty little girl drinking all alone", he said, "Of course, shaadowhunters rarely travle alone"

Clary shrugged, "Everyone is out hunting and killing stuff. I'm here alone", she assured him.

"Well, in that case", he said with a smirk, "Next rounds on me, Hermosa"

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was pouring her heart out to Rapheal, "I'm just not really cut out for this world, you know? I'm not a mundane, I'm definantly not a Downworlder and to shadowhunters, I'm more usefull just staying out of the way! I'm just so... useless", Clary took a swig of her drink.

Rapheal thought a moment, "No one is completely useless you know. In fact, I know a way you could make a lot of men tonight really happy"

Clary looked at him eagerly, "Really? How?"

"Are you absolutley sure you wish to? You may find the prospect rather... unappealing"

Clary nodded exitedly, "Anything! I want to make people happy!", she said. Rapheal shrugged, getting a crafty little look in his eye,

"Alright then. Wait here, Hermosa"

Rapheal got up and went over to Magnus, Meliorn and Jordan, talking for a few minutes. They all nodded exitedly and headed for the back. Rapheal came back over to Clary and took her hand, leading her off her bar stool and through the crowd, "This way, Hermosa. I promise you will enjoy this as much as us"

Rapheal took her to a back room with no furniture at all. Magnus, Meliorn and Jordan were standing there with eager looks on their faces. Clary wondered what she was going to do to make them happy.

"Just take off your cloths and get on your knees, Clary. We'll take it from there", Rapheal said soothingly.

Clary did as she was told, blushing as each of the men examined her. She got to her knees and watched as they all undressed. Clary's breath hitched as all of their semi-hard cocks sprang free. She realized how she was supposed to make them feel good.

Meliorn stepped forward first, coming to stand in front of her, his crotch level with her face. Clary took him into her mouth, swirling her tounge around the head. He groaned softly.

She took more and more of him, causing him to moan, "How is she, man?", Jordan asked.

"Her tounge is very... skilled", Meliorn managed to grunt.

Someone moved behind her and caressed her bum, then giving it a smack. Clary jumped in surprise and moaned around Meliorn.

Jordan chuckled, "Dibs on her pussy first", he said. Magnus grunted,

"Ass"

Clary's head was spinning as Jordan layed down on the floor, cock now fully erect and grabbed Clary, setting her down on his abbs. She raised herself up and dropped back down onto his length. Jordan grunted, "Shit! Tight as hell, man", he said to Rapheal.

"I call it next then", the vampire claimed. Magnus positioned himself on his knees behind Clary. He cast a lubricating spell and began to slid in.

Clary braced herself on Jordan's chest, gasping as Magnus began to move slowly. Jordan started thrusting himself up into her.

Clary felt a hand on her chin, raising it. Meliron stood where she had left him and she returned to her earlier task.

Rapheal came to stand beside the fey and Clary took the hint, pumping him with one hand while working Meliorn with her mouth. After a few moments she switched.

Almost twenty minutes went by and Clary was moaning helplessly as Magnus and Jordan sped up. Before they came, Rapheal said, "Alright, switch. Our turn"

Magnus and Jordan groaned in protest but switched with Meliorn in Clary's ass and Rapheal claiming her pussy. Clary gave Jordan and Magnus the same treatment as she had before, alternating between them.

Clary felt the tightening in her stomach start to intensify and her moans got louder, "Look at that, she loves it!", Magnus laughed. Suddenly there were two cocks in her mouth,

"Come on, I know you can do it", Jordan encouraged. Clary almost chocked as they pushed her closer. Something about the whole thing, being taken in so many holes and being roughed up a little bit made her orgasm barrel closer.

"I told you guys she'd like it", Rapheal said. His movements were speeding up, as well as Meliorn's.

Their breathing was getting ragged, "Not much longer", Magnus warned. Clary was whimpering and rolling her hips eagerly in time with Meliorn and Rapheal,

"Just a few more minutes", Rapheal said.

He reached up and flicked Clary's clit harshly. Clary cried out around Magnus and Jordan's cocks. Rapheal rubbed it furiously and Clary was soon screaming.

"Come on, cum for us, baby girl", Jordan almost commanded. Clary's green eyes rolled into her head as she screamed out, cumming hard.

She fell limp onto Rapheal's chest, exausted. He pulled out of her, as did Meliorn and set her on the ground face-up, her red hair fanned out around her. The men all stood in a cirle around her almost unconsious form, pumping themselves rapidly and grunting.

Meliorn came first, groaning. The others followed seconds later, spraying all over Clary. When they were done, they looked down at Clary with grins and smirks.

Magnus, Jordan and Meliorn redressed and began to leave, each high fiving Rapheal as they walked out. When they were gone, Rapheal knelt beside Clary, "Come Hermosa", he murmered, "Lets get you cleaned up"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

***CLARY***

Clary sat in her borrowed room at the Penhallows manor. She was visiting Alicante for a few weeks and the Penhallows had offered to house her. What she didn't tell them was that she had come to get away from Jace.

She had caught him cheating and, in the midst of heartbreak, had sponstaniously decided to just leave for a while. Now she was starting to regret that decision, but tried to enjoy her unplanned vacation all the same.

Clary stood from her bed and went downstairs for dinner.

Whe she got there, Aline, Jia and Patrick Penhallow were already sitting and eating. "I'm afraid Jia and I must leave for the night", Patrick said, "An emergency Clave meeting has been called and we must attend. You girls will be alone for a few hours, can we trust you to not destroy the manor?", the last part was said semi-jokingly, but with enough seriousness to warrent an answer.

Aline nodded with an exited look in her eye, "Of course, Dad", she said.

"No boys", Jia said firmly.

Aline gave her a look, "Or girls for that matter!", she amended.

"Got it. We will invite no girls or boys over", Aline said without losing the look in her eyes.

"Good", Patrick said. He stood and put his dishes in the sink. Jia followed. They slipped on coats and shoes and left.

Alin looked at Clary, who had remained silent though the whole ordeal, "Can I talk to you upstairs?", she asked.

"Um, sure"

They stood and walked to Aline's room. Aline locked the door behind them and motioned to the bed. Clary sat on it and looked at the other girl quizically, "Any reason this had to be upstairs?", she asked.

Aline shrugged and sat next to her, "You'll see. For starters, why are you really here? In Alicante I mean. I know there's a deeper reason than 'I needed a break'"

Clary shifted nervously, "Um..."

"Come on, you can tell me", Aline encouraged.

"Fine, you got me. I came to get away from Jace. He ch-cheated on me. On my bed", her voice broke as she remembered and she suddenly felt like curling into a ball and crying, the first thing she had done when she got here. Clary felt tears well in her eyes.

Aline's expression turned sympathetic, "Oh, hon. Come here", she opened her arms and hugged the heartbroken red head. Clary clung to her and let all the frustration and sadness out from where she had bottled it up for weeks.

Aline rocked her and whispered soothing things into her ear as Clary sobbed over Jace.

Once Clary was cried out, she sat up again, "S-sorry about that, didn't mean to break down", she apologized.

"Your fine, I know what it feels like. Helen broke up with me a few weeks ago and I mostly just cried for a few days", she said with a sheepish smile, "I got over it eventually though"

Clary nodded, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?", she made to get up.

"No actually, one more thing", Aline said before she could leave. Clary sat back down, "When's the last time you got laid?"

Clary blushed brightly, "Um... I, uh... a-a few months ago", she stuttered.

Aline smirked, "I knew it. That's exactly the thing you need to get your mind off Jace; a good O"

"But, who would I- MMFFF!", Aline lunged forward without warning and sealed their lips together. Clary stared at her wide-eyed in surprise. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered shut.

Aline wound a hand through her red hair, pulling her closer. Her other hand came to cup Clary's breast through her shirt. Aline's toung slid into Clary's mouth as Clary's hands came up to feel Aline's breasts through her shirt.

She was pushed down to the bed and Aline grabbed her shirt hem, pulling it off. She attacked Clary's neck with kisses and leaving marks as she went down to her chest. Clary's bra fell away and across the room.

Aline made her way down to Clary's chest and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Clary moaned as she nipped it slightly. Wanting things to speed up, Clary got Aline out of her shirt and bra as well.

Aline kissed her again and squeaked in surprise when Clary suddenly flipped them over. She grinned as Clary made her way down her body, kissing and licking.

She unbuttoned Aline's jeans and tugged them off. Clary slowly dragged her tounge up Aline's panty-covered enterance. Aline moaned when Clary blew cold air over the wet area.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Clary quickly removed Aline's ruined panties and latched onto her with her mouth. Aline gasped and wound one hand into the redhead's hair, the other coming up to grasp her breast.

Soon, Clary had to hold her wildly bucking hips down with one hand while the other pumed three fingers in and out of Aline. Her moans were getting high pitched and her toes curled from where they had wrapped around Clary's head, pulling her even closer.

Clay bit her clit lightly and Aline came with a wail. As she caught her breath, Clary shimmied out of her jeans and panties.

Aline pulled Clary back up to her and kissed her, flipping them back over. She pulled away to grin wickedly down at Clary. She leaned over the side of the bed and opened her nightstand drawer.

Clary's face lit up as Aline pulled out a large strapon. Aline put it on and flipped Clary over to her stomach, then pulling her up to her knees.

Aline slid it into Clary, drawing a moan from her. Aline moved, alternating between going fast and shallow to slow and hard. Clary moaned with each thrust.

After a while, Clary's moans were getting louder as she felt herself tighten around the strapon. Aline noticed and grabbed her hips, starting to really fuck Clary.

Clary's arms buckled and she screamed into the pillow. Clary attempted to get back on her hands, but Aline firmly pushed her back down. Clary whimpered as her hands cluched the pillow.

Finnaly, she convulsed and moaned long and hard. Aline kept pumping a few more times before pulling away. Clary fell flat and caught her breath for a few moments.

When she trusted her legs again, she stood up and redressed, "Thanks", she said, "I needed that"

Aline smirked, "Anytime"


End file.
